Talk:Lux/@comment-4922088-20140121223207/@comment-1617565-20140317053806
You seem to be playing your support Lux wrong, Mr. ValinV2, because I play Lux as both my main mid and main support, and I do so consistently. Let me break my counterpoints down for you: 1. Mana. If you're playing support Lux properly, this won't be a large issue. Lead with Spellthief's Edge, two of each pot, and sweeping lens. Start with your Q for the utility and only fire it off when enemy gets outta position to punish them. E and auto attacks will keep them on their toes and help set up low health targets for your carry. Play relatively passively until a play can be made, and build FQC asap, followed by Sightstone for vision control. Profit. 2. Her kit. Its all about how you play it. Q will initiate and punish folk for getting outta position, following up with Passive auto-attacks and a E for slow generally nets my carry the kill most days. Be sure to W your carry while the engage is going on, it applies the shield twice, so it actually can eat quite a lot of damage when timed right. Most caries also have their own form of CC as well (least the ones I play with) so if you communicate properly there tends to be no escape. Level your E to max first unless needing a the extra shielding early, increases slow. Always always always cast it between enemy champs and the direction that they want to go, be it back to turret to towards your tasty carry, the slow buys more time and you can pop it when they're just about to get out to leave them with a parting gift or outright kill them if necessary. Once you hit level 6 you can make plays without being in lane, softening up targets pre or mid fight to help your team, and if somebody's getting away you can always ulti to vaporize their dreams of survival. Just be sure you won't KS by using it and you're golden. 3. Damage is lacking. You're not leveling the W first, you're leveling E first. This is because E gains both more utility and damage per level, whereas your W gains only 25 extra damage absorption per level and one second less on the cooldown. Problem solved. As for "all-inning" Do you see Morgana supports all-inning? Not until the teamfight phase, that that's usually rushing in, pressing R and hoping they don't get killed before the stun hits. Yet Morgana support is used by the pros consistently. Argument invalidated. 4. Its Lux. <- Straightup bullshit right there. The fun thing about Lux is that even when played as a mage, she's still reliant on her team and able to save their tails from certain destruction. Her long Q and E cooldowns are a testament to that: when those are down she's helpless unless she knows how to position and shield correctly. When played as a support, it's not about securing the kills with your damage, its about setting your team up for them. You only take them when nobody else can or when your E times out at the wrong time. Communication and cooperation are key, as it should be in such a team based game.